The Cruelest Temptations
by eeveeluv
Summary: Yaoi! L and Light are left alone on L's hotel room. Light can't seem to fight his temptations... and neither can L. Oneshot!


**Warning! - Male on Male sex :)**

**I own nothing **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What do you think, Light?" the shadowy eyes staring in Light's direction were awaiting a response.

Light almost fumbled, distracted by L's intense gaze. Those jet black eyes seemed to stab right through to his soul. L's eyes were always this intense, especially when they made love. Light saw the fiery, passionate side to L that was known to no one else as he stared at his face. He could feel his cheeks grow hot as he pictured their last sexual encounter in his head. He finally managed to spit out "Yeah, uh.. sounds like a plan"

He could hear a slight chuckle coming from Ryuk, although he chose to ignore it.

"Good, we'll meet up here tomorrow morning" L informed everyone as they all rose from their seats and began heading out of L's hotel room. Light remained in his seat.

"Light are you coming?" His father asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I just need to speak with Ryuzaki for a moment. I'll meet you at home"

Light's father gave a slight nod to both men as he turned around and exited the hotel room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm very proud of you, Light" L said softly. "I'll have you know… My suspicions of you being Kira have decreased by 5% today."

"Oh really?" Light's voice had intentionally turned husky and slightly sarcastic.

L simply nodded, taking a sip from his tea.

Light turned to Ryuk, scowling and giving him the signal to get out of there. Ryuk just rolled his eyes as he floated away, leaving the two men completely alone.

Light promptly lifted himself from his seat and began walking towards L. He wore a playful smile as he stepped closer and closer to the black haired man who was scrunched up in his chair.

"I've been waiting all fucking day to be alone with you" He harshly whispered as he bent over and planted his hands on each arm of L's chair.

"And why might that be?" asked L as he stared right back up at the boy who was leaning over him.

"Oh, I don't know… So I could do this" Light whispered seductively as he leaned in close to L, slowly moving his body closer. His lips met L's, who hesitated a bit before he gave into him.

L faltered slightly; just barely prying his mouth open so that Light's tongue could have full access to his. He regrettably let a breathy groan escape his lips as Light pulled away, leaving his lips wanting more.

…

L and Light had been secretly seeing each other for the past few weeks, despite L's suspicions. He just couldn't seem to resist. There was something about Light; something that made his heart beat just a few beats faster. Everytime Light walked into a room, L could feel the butterflies in his stomach that no one he had previously dated had ever been able to give him. Well, it's not like he dated a whole lot of people anyway.

Although he did have clear evidence which could pin Light as Kira, L still held on to the high percentage that he wasn't. His suspicions of Light may go away, but his feelings for him never will. L was beginning to develop dangerous feelings for this boy, a lot stronger than just lust or desire.

Light on the other hand, was playing his own game. Sure, he was attracted to L but this was all a part of his plan. Seducing L was simply just another one of his tactics to prove his innocence. Having sex with L was just all apart of Kira's sick game… Or was it?

…

Light smiled, and then brought his lips to L's once again, causing the detective's body to relax. His feet fell to the floor and his hands slithered around Light's neck.

This gave Light the opportunity to move in. He pulled away from L only for a second, enough to place his legs on either side of the chair, promptly sitting on L's lap. When he was comfortable, he continued his lip lock with L, gliding his tender hands down L's body and gently grinding his hips in the process.

He quickly removed L's shirt, returning to his lips once he tossed it aside. L was one of those kissers who didn't give too much, but seemed like just enough. He wasn't sloppy, or fast. He kissed very slowly, passionately, and seductively. Light wanted more. He wanted that mouth to be doing the work on another part of his body.

"I want you, L" Light purred into L's ear as he trailed his tongue from his ear lobe, all the way down his neck.

He chuckled at the newly formed goose bumps on L's skin, which he only made worse by diving into the crook of L's neck, gently biting, but harshly sucking at the man's flesh.

L tilted his head back slightly; the smallest moan escaped his mouth. It could have almost easily been just a deep release of breath.

Light trailed his tongue back up to L's lips, only to have them pushed away.

"Need I remind you that I am the only one here without a shirt?" L said delicately.

"Oh, how silly of me" Light smirked sarcastically before he slowly lifted his shirt over his head.

L gulped at just the pure sight of Light's naked chest. So toned, so tanned, so... incredibly sexy. And it was all his, just waiting to be touched.

Light dove into L's lips once again, forcing his body closer and creating friction between their skin. L trailed his hands down Light's chest, soaking up every inch as he went along. He traced his index finger along the rim of Light's pants, signaling that he wanted to go further.

Light had been waiting for some kind of signal from L, he immediately lifted himself off of L's lap and took the latter's hand, guiding him towards the bed, walking backwards and wearing a seductive smirk on his face.

Once close enough, Light places two hands on L's chest, looking deep into those dark, shadowy eyes of his. He smiles as he pushes L roughly onto the bed. Light does not waste another moment removing the pants off of the black haired man in front of him. With one straight, fluid motion he ripped his pants from his body, underwear and all.

L lies naked on the bed as he watches Light begin to unbuckle his jeans, removing his own clothes in the same motion as he did L's.

L just can't take it. He slowly begins to stroke himself as he watches Light strip in front of him.

Pants around his ankles, Light steps out of them and takes a few steps closer to the bed. Crawling up to L, he purposely lowers his hips into the other male's body, grinding into him as their dicks touch each other ever so slightly.

L leans his head back into his pillow as an uncontrolled moan escapes his throat. His newly formed erection was just begging for attention. He grasps onto Light's cock, along with his own, and begins squeezing them both together, creating a fluid up and down motion of pleasure with his hand.

Light moans quietly as he pushes his forehead against L's, staring into those intense eyes as he feels his erection harden within L's soothing grasp.

L feels Light's erection grow bigger against his own. Both males now fully erect and rock hard.

"Where is it?" Light whispered into L's ear as he began sucking on the lobe.

"Uuhh.. it's… aah.. you know where it is, Light" L moaned.

A sexy chuckle was released from Light's throat as he rolled over, stretching his hand out to open the drawer in the night stand. He reached inside to pull out the bottle of lube L kept in the back of the drawer.

"No… I want to do it…" L said slowly, motioning with his hand for Light to give him the bottle.

Light paused, then looked into L's eyes and smiled. "Ha, sure"

L took the lube from Light's hands then quickly rolled the boy over, straddling him.

There was a mischievous smirk plastered on L's face. "I'm going to fuck _you_ this time"

Light mimicked L's smirk. "Oooh, sick of being a bottom?"

L delicately placed his index finger on Light's lips. He gently leaned down to kiss the brunette, slowly rolling his tongue, then ever so gently pulling Light's bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away.

"I'm older" L told him. "_I_ should be fucking _you_"

Light scoffed. "You sure didn't feel that way when you begged for me to fuck you harder that one night" He broke out into a seductive smile.

"I'm allowed to want both, Light"

The way L said his name sent a shiver crawling down Light's spine. It was so calm and soothing, and only made his body ache for skin to skin contact with L's.

"Well let's get on with it then" Light said seductively as he gripped firmly onto L's erection, causing the latter to release a light, breathy moan.

L took the hand Light was using to stoke him, and then squeezed a considerable amount of lube into it. He allowed Light to slick the lube up and down his shaft, making it nice and slippery.

Light removed his hand, and then allowed L to spread his legs and position is body over him. His skin crawled as he felt L's hands trail ever so slowly up his thighs. L's eyes had that familiar intense gaze as he began breaking through Light's barrier.

"Aaah… go slow…" Light groaned.

"Light… relax… it will be a lot easier if you just relax your whole body"

Oh there it was again, his name never sounded so sweet coming from anyone else's lips. Light immediately relaxed his body, laying his head back and trying to concentrate on anything but the pain.

"Mmfgh!" Light mumbled violently as he felt L's entire dick penetrate him. It was an odd feeling; he had always been a top. No one had ever fucked him in the ass before, well… He never _let_ anyone fuck him in the ass.

"You okay?" L asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Light breathed.

L fell into a slow, smooth rhythm, trying his hardest not to just plunge deep into him and fuck him like crazy. It was hard though, seeing as how Light's muscles enveloped over L's dick was extremely pleasurable. He almost couldn't believe how tight he was, but then again, he had never been a bottom before.

"L-Light?"

Oh god, that voice again.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I'm going to go faster, okay?"

Light just simply nodded. He could feel L pick up the pace, the pain and the pleasure intensifying. Loud moans filled the room as L began pounding into Light.

Light's loud, sexy moans were so strident he swore the people on the floors below and above could hear him. But he couldn't even care less. He almost wanted someone to hear, to let them know how good of a fuck this man was.

L's skin became slicked with sweat in no time, he grunted as he felt the pleasure rise and his orgasm come closer.

Light took a hold of L's shoulder with his left hand, clutching onto his dick with the other. He began stroking rapidly, matching L's rigorous thrusts.

"I… I'm coming, L" Light's voice was crackled by his moan.

"Me too…" L huffed, his eyes shielded by his thick black hair.

The air filled with grunts and moans of pleasure as the orgasms of both men on the bed consumed both of their bodies. Electricity coursed through their veins as their bodies locked up, the two of them coming within seconds of each other. They panted together, lying on the bed and whispering nonsense in each other's ears.

The two men lied on the bed for what seemed like hours, bodies close and with L's arms wrapped around Light. Light suddenly felt a surge of guilt shoot right through him. He didn't know what to make of it, since he had never before felt guilty about any of this before. Maybe it was because he was falsely leading L on, making it seem like he really did care about him. L knew just as well as Light that whatever it was that they were doing was only temporary, and only occurred in an act of lust. They weren't together by any means but it seemed like they had developed some sort of connection since they began having casual sex with each other.

Light knew L was falling for him, he could see it in the dark pools of his eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that before. His heart wrenched... as he knew he could never tell L that he loved him back.

Light suddenly got up from the bed and began putting his clothes back on. L followed suit, but remained shirtless as his shirt was still on the other side of the room.

Light walked over to L, wrapped his hands around his waist then planted a sweet, soft kiss on the older man's lips.

"So what percentage am I now?" Light asked after he pulled away.

"I… I can't' tell anymore…" L whispered, distracted by Light's kind, gentle gaze.

Light said nothing; he just smiled slightly then kissed L's lips once again.

…

Walking out of the hotel's lobby, Light found Ryuk floating nearby. He immediately came rushing up to Light.

"Sooo, how was that?" Ryuk asked.

"How was what?" Light snapped.

"Your little love making session" Ryuk snapped back.

Light's cheeks grew red. "Were you watching us?!" He yelled.

"No no no… I just assumed that is what you were doing." Ryuk smiled to himself.

Light scowled at him, but remained silent and continued walking down the street. He was walking relatively slow, considering the limp he was working with.

"I'm not stupid, Light. I know you have feelings for him. It's too bad… It'll just make it that much harder for you to kill him" Ryuk pointed out.

"I don't have any feelings, okay?" Light retorted.

He didn't want to admit it outloud, but Ryuk was right. He knew it was crazy… falling for L, but he just couldn't seem to control the way he felt. Those piercing eyes, gorgeous hair and that soft, smooth voice which seemed to make his heart tingle whenever it said his name. He knew Kira could do it, without a second thought, but he knew _he_, Light could never imagine having to write L's name in that Death Note.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**If you liked this, be sure to check out my other yaoi stories! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
